The Uchiha Prowess
by D0S
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha got transported into another Dimension. A Dimension filled with... Talking Ponies? From there, he will face new challenges, new opponents and show to Every Pony The Uchiha Prowess.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

**Author's note:** **Greetings everyone! My name is D0S and this is my First Story here in Fanfiction not to mention my very first time here posting a story so do go easy on me. The story that I will bringing now is a Crossover. A crossover of Naruto Shippuden and MLP: FIM. Take note that I do not own Naruto Shippuden and its Characters nor MLP:FIM and its Characters. They all Belong to their respective owners. Without further a do let us begin.**

Sound of blades clashing and screams of pain can be heard. Out in the open field, a man that wears a white long-sleeved shirt in which was open torso with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. He is Sasuke Uchiha.

We all know that Sasuke Uchiha is an Uchiha survivor. And with the blood of the Uchiha in him, he has the power of the Sharingan in which he can cast Genjutsu towards a person.

The Uchiha swings his blade slicing and killing his last opponent. Sasuke looks around and notice all of his opponents are lying on the ground. Satisfied with his work, the uchiha sits down on a body of a lifeless ninja.

"Hmph" said Sasuke before closing his eyes.

Distance away, we can see two man standing watching the Uchiha sitting down. The first man is tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth — a reference to his snake-like nature. This is Orochimaru.

Beside Orochimaru is his assistant. his trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. This is Kabuto.

Orochimaru looks around. He notice some shinobi are still twitching.

"Aww, you defeated them all without one fatal blow. You're still naive" said Orochimaru to Sasuke.

Sasuke opens his eyes and face Orochimaru before speaking. "They are not the ones who I want to kill" said Sasuke.

Orochimaru kicks a lifeless body of a shinobi. "You must learn how to be heartless or you will never defeat Itachi" said Orochimaru.

Sasuke slowly stands up fro the body of the shinobi. "When I come face to face with him, I'll be heartless alright" said Sasuke. He then turns around before he seathe his blade. Suddenly, a breeze suddnly blows.

"Come. Let us go back to the hideout" Orochimaru said before he and Kabuto walks back to the hideout. The Uchiha sighs before following Orochimaru back to the hideout.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Chapter One - Episode 1: The Beginning_

As they enter the hideout, the three of them goes to their respective rooms before going to sleep. The next day, Sasuke was preparing himself. He stayed silent. Seconds has passed, Sasuke made his move. He exits his own room before going to Orochimaru's room.

"Let's go" Sasuke said. As he reach the door, he performs chidori.

 **"Chidori Sharp Spear"** Sasuke said as the lightning spear pierce through the door.

With Orochimaru

Orochimaru is sitting on his bed weak. All he could do is cough and cough and wait for the right time.

"Just a little more... A little more... And that body is mine" said Orochimaru. All of a sudden, a lightning spear pierce through the door. Orochimaru sees this but doesn't have enough time to react. He cross his arms as the lightning spear pierce through Orochimaru's arms.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" Orochimaru demanded. The doors begins to have cuts. A few seconds later, the door shattered revealing none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru was shocked to see his pupil.

"I knew you would come for me" said Orochimaru.

"There is nothing more you have to teach me Orochimaru " said Sasuke as he activates his Curse Mark. Markings begin to appear on Sasuke's face. "Now you will see I can be heartless..." Sasuke stops speaking. He then activates his Sharingan before speaking again. "... Even to you"

Sasuke walks inside Orochimaru's rooms. Orochimaru begins to struggle from the lightning spear. The lightning spear stretch further until it attach to the wooden wall.

"Orochimaru... I am stronger than you now. So at this point, I don't see a reason to just hand over my body" said Sasuke to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru angrily glare at the Uchiha. "A bold statement from a nursling Uchiha!" said Orochimaru.

"Hmph. Yes, a nursling was the only kind of Uchiha... You could handle" said Sasuke to Orochimaru.

Flashback Begins

Young Sasuke is holding a kunai yet he can't move his body. His body could only twitch. "You were there in the forst of death during the chunin exams to see if this nursling showed promise right?" said Sasuke.

"Argh..." Sasuke shouted as he forcefully move his right arm upward. "You got to move..." Young Sasuke then forcefully brings down his right arm resullting his Kunai inject his right leg and blood coming out.

The next scene of the flashback, Sasuke is perfomring hand seals.

 **"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Flames begin to flow into wires. The fire went to "Orochimaru" who is tied up from Sasuke's wire. "Orochimaru's" eyes widen as the fire reach him and begins to burn. Young Sasuke pants as "Orochimaru" staring at young Sasuke.

"Yes... You'll do nicely" "Orochimaru" said.

Flashback Ends

"You thought you could bing me with this Curse Mark" Sasuke said "I am an avenger. I want revenge. I wanted it so badly I was willing to give my body to get it. What you want... Is the sharingan right? But how to get it... Itachi was out of the question so you came after me, the baby of the clan. Isn't that so? And they say you're the genius out of the legendary sannin. But it turns out you're just one of the run of the mill ninja and you know it. In fact, "Genius" like yours looks pretty ordinary. The way you fill yourself with medicine go leaping from body to body... You disgust me!"

Sasuke then charge at Orochimaru. Orochimaru is still struggling with the lightning spear. He then got push into the wall by the lightning spear. As Sasuke move his sword towards his mentor's mouth, something came out from Orochimaru's mouth. Sasuke turns around to see a giant snake.

"The giant white scaled snake. Never would have recognize you. So that's your true form. In order to switch from body to body, you experimented endlessly. And this is what you've become" said Sasuke who is calmly standing on Orochimaru's bed.

"Now Sasuke... Give me your body!" Orochimaru said as he charge at Sasuke. Sasuke dodge his attack by jumping out of the way. Two snakes from the giant snake then move and charge towards Sasuke who is on mid air. Sasuke used his blade to cut off the head of the two snakes. Orochimaru turns his attention the Uchiha. Sasuke backflips before landing perfectly on the ground.

More snake charge towards Sasuke. Sasuke use his blades to cut off the snake's head. Sasuke performs a backflip again before he unseathe his blade. He then remove his white shirt exposing his body. Snake then begins to wrap Sasuke around as Sasuke begins to transform into Curse Mark version 2.

"A snake that crawled on the earth dreamed of soaring through the sky knowing full well that it is impossible" Sasuke said while the snake from the gaint white scaled snake is still wrapping him up. "Still hoping beyond hope, it kept its eye on a baby bird... Never realising that"

Orochimaru hissed as the snakes that are wrapping Sasuke around exploded into pieces. Snake body and blood begins to rain inside Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru then sees Sasuke transformed. Sasuke is now in his Curse Mark version 2. "The snake is now the pray because... That bird is a hawk ready to take to the sky!"

"Saasukeee!" Orochimaru shouted as he charge towards Sasuke.

A few minutes later

Orochimaru's room is so silent. Inside the room are Sasuke who is in his Curse Mark version 2 form and a giant white scaled snake that is cut into half. Sasuke coldly stares the lifeless giant snake as he begins to transform back into his self again.

"So that's it? Well that was disappointing" Sasuke said. He suddenly kneels down. For some reasons, he begins to struggle to stand up. Sasuke then hears someone laughing. It is orochimaru. He looks at the giant snake who is slowly standing up.

"Heheheh... It looks like your getting weak. The bodily fluid of the great serpent evaporates and when they meets the air, they have a numbing effect and I see they are already weakening you. I am immortal, I am eternal! Even your most powerful jutsu can't come close of killing me" Orochimaru said as Sasuke is still struggling to move his body. "Now... Let me take you!" Orochimaru then charge towards Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where am I?" said Sasuke as he looks around. He notice that he isn't inside of Orochimaru's room. He is somewhat standing on a red gut like thing that is moving. He suddenly hears someone laughing.

"You are in my universe inside of me" a voice said. The red gut like thing begins to arise. "This is where the transferance ritual will be held" The gut like thing stops rising. the gut like thing then reveals Orochimaru's face. "Now... Shall we begin?"

The gut like thing begins to wrap around Sasuke. It even begins to appear from Sasuke's body. Sasuke showed no fear to what Orochimaru is doing. Sasuke looks at Orochimaru. Orochimaru begins his move. He moves closer and closer while Sasuke is still standing showing no fear. All of a sudden, Sasuke activates his Curse Mark which shocks Orochimaru. All gut like things begins to turn black.

 _'_ "No! This is impossible! this is my own space!" Orochimaru said. Sasuke coldlystares at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru... Try all the jutsu you wish but... My eyes... Surely you must know already" Sasuke said. Behind Sasuke are snake like beast. One of them approach Orochimaru and licks him.

"No! I won't make this happen! I will not die here!" Orochimaru said

Oromchimaru's universe begins to tremble. Sasuke readies himself. He hears Orochimaru scream before all of a sudden, blackness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes. Once he regains his sight, he slowly stands up before looking around. He could see Trees and bushes. Sasuke sighs before he starts to walk straight.

 _'Strange... This isn't Orochimaru;s hideout nor his universe... What happened back there? And more importantly, where am I?_ Sasuke thought while walking through the forest. As Sasuke goes deeper, he feels uncomfortable. He has his alert on and activates his sharingan. All of a sudden, something came out from the bushes. Sasuke stops his tracks.

"So... You finally decided to show yourself huh?" Sasuke said before turning around. In front of him is a wolf like creature that is made up of twigs and sticks. It has green eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth. The wolf barks before charging towards Sasuke. Sasuke unseathe his sword before slashing his blade at the wolf making the creature cut into half. Sasuke then swings his sword continously showing no mercy to wolf.

"Hmph" Sasuke said before turning around and seathes his blade. He then continues to walk straight. Hours passed and Sasuke is still walking. he stops his tracks and looks up. The sky is blue and the stars and the moon are out.

 _'I'll rest here... But I need to have my gaurd up. This forest isn't ordinary'_ Sasuke though. He decided to sleep in the trees so that he is protected in some other creatures that doesn't know how to climb. He jumps up and lands on a big and sturdy branch. he then lays down before drifting to sleep.

 _ **Nextime on**_ **The Uchiha Prowess** _ **:**_ **As Sasuke wakes up from his slumber, he decided to venture off again from the forest. As he ventures in the forest, he encounters a strange creature. A creature that has the body of a lion, pair of bat wings, and a scorpion tail.**

 **Sasuke : What's with the creatures in this forest? I haven't seen anything like it before.**

 **The creature then charges at Sasuke without any hesitation. Meanwhile in Canterlot, we can find a lavander unicorn speaking to her assistant Dragon. The dragon takes note of what the lavander pony says.  
**

 **Spike : But it's our day off**

 **Twilight : And it's my duty to perform my royal duties!**

 **We go back to Sasuke who is still walking in the forest, wandering where could be the exit. With the help of the Sharingan, he notice light distant away from him. Sasuke run towards to the light. Once he reach the light, everything seems... Bright and Colorful... Very bright and Colorful.**

 **Sasuke : What the hell is this place?!**

 **One of the pony folk : I can't believe the Summer Sun Celebration is going to be held here at Ponyville! I can't wait!**

 **Another piny folk : You will get your cutiemark someday. Just be patient.**

 **Sasuke : Ponville? Cutiemark? What the hell? Is this some sort of trick or a genjutsu? **

**Hours have passed and everyone(pony) has begun gathering around and eager to see their ruler Princess Celestia to raise the sun and begin to Summer Sun Celebration. Unfortunately, things have not go as planned.**

 **Twilight : you're the mare in the moon - Nightmare moon!**

 **Nightmare moon : Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last... From this moment forth, the night will last forever!**

 **Sasuke : Tell me how to get out of this place**

 **Nightmare moon : You wish to challenge me?!**

 **Sasuke : I have no time to mess around. Tell me how to get out of here!**

 **Nightmare moon : Know your place fool!**

 **Sasuke : Hmph**

 **Next episode on The Uchiha Prowess: " The Elements of Harmony Part 1 - The Pophecy of Nightmare Moon"**


	2. Chapter 1: Episode 2

**Author's note:** **Greetings! Welcome to Episode D0S of Chapter one. On the previous Episode, you have read that Sasuke faught Orochimaru and later on got mysteriously transported to another Dimension. As Sasuke woke up, he notice that he is a strange looking forest. We know this forest right? Anyways, in this Episode is based on Episode one of My Little Pony with minor changes.. So without further a do, let us begin.**

As Sasuke wakes up from his slumber, he notice that there are sunshine coming in between the leaves of the trees. Sasuke yawns before standing up and does some little stretching. He goes down from the tree that he slept on and continues his journy into this forest.

 _'This forest... Reminds me a lot of The Forest of Death back in the Leaf'_ Sasuke thought.

As the Uchiha walks straight, a strange creature is staring at the boy. The creature then disappears from the shadows. Meanwhile with Sasuke, the Uchiha is still walking in the forest. He then sense someone or something nearby. He stop his tracks and put his guard up.

"Show yourself! I know that you are there" Sasuke shouted.

A creature then comes out from the bushes. This creature has a body of a lion, a pair of bat wings, and a scorpion tail. Sasuke activates his sharingan and unseathes his blade and point it at the beast.

"Hmph. You're nothing but a mere child play" Sasuke said.

The beast roars before charging towards the Uchiha without any hesitation. As the beast got closer, it prepares his scorpion tail to sting his pray. Sasuke notice this and decided to target the tail. The stinger made its move and went towards Sasuke who dodge it by jumping. As Sasuke lands behind the beast, he turns around and slash his blade cutting the tail from the beast. The beast roared in pain.

Blood came out from the beast's tail. The beast decided to retreat leaving Sasuke alone in the forest. Sasuke turns around before he seathe his blade and continues his journey. Minutes have passed and no sign of danger anywhere. Sasuke stops his tracks before looking around. He then notice something. A bright light only distant away from him. He decided to go towards to that light.

As Sasuke reach the light, everything became... Bright and Colorful... Very bright and colorful. Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan to make things less bright.

"Damn it... Why is it bright and colorful?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke shields his eyes to make things less brighter. As his vision is getting better and better, he notice strange something. He notice that he is just distant away from a cottage. A small yet comfortable looking cottage.

 _'I could get some answer from the person that lives there'_ He then unshields his eyes forgetting how bright it is in his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes before going towards the cottage. With his eyes narrowed, he barely sees anything so he decided to reactivate his sharingan to make things better.

As Sasuke reach the front door, he knows twice and waited for a response. Seconds have passed, a sweet and loving voice came in.

"Coming" the voice said

As the door opens, he sees a Yellow... Horse with wings? With a long pink hair(mane) and have a... Tattoo on her butt(flank). The tattoo are three butterflies. The horse's eyes widen before screaming. It then slams the door right in front of Sasuke.

"What the... Did I just saw a horse with wings? Not to mention it screamed. What is this place?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes as his eyes are getting the hang of the brightness of its surroundings. when his eyes are now fully open, he could see clearly now and the brightness is no longer hurting him. Sasuke sighs before turning around and walks away from the door. As he cross the bridge, he notice there is a town up ahead. Sasuke then runs towards the town.

As he goes near to the town, Sasuke decided to hide his presence. He hides a nearby bush and takes peep.

"What the...?" Sasuke said

Sasuke sees different kinds of horses. Horses with horns, regular horses and horses with wings. He notice that each and every pony has different tattoo on their butt(flank). Sasuke can't believe what's he seeing right now.

"This is weird. Horses with wings and horses with horns" Sasuke then uses his Sharingan eyes, which is activated, to see if these "Horses" are real and not fake. "Huh... They aren't fakes. They are real. No doubt, I'm in a place filled with mythical creatures. And it seems that... There is some sort of sparkling thing on each and every one of these creatures. It must their energy"

Sasuke then looks at a horse with a horn. "Unicorns have a high amount of energy inside" Sasuke then looks at a horse with a pair of wings. "And Pegasuses have have a moderate amount of energy" He then looks at regular looking horse. "And these horses have the least amount of energy"

Sasuke then hears someone(pony) talking. "Did you hear? The Summer Sun Celebration is starting tomorrow!" Sasuke begins to wonder about the Summer Sun Celebration. What is this event?

He again hears another one(pony) talking. "Yeah! I can't believe the Summer Sun Celebration is going to be held here at Ponyville! I can't wait!"

He yet again hears another one(pony) talking. This voice is more of a child's voice. "Daddy! When can I get my cutiemark?" Sasuke then begins to wonder about this Cutiemark. "You will get your Cutiemark someday. Just be patient"

"Ponyville? Cutiemark? What the hell? Is this some sort of trick or a Genjutsu..? But if this is a Genjutsu, my Sharingan eyes will see through it. Unless, Orochimaru did something to me during that time" Sasuke said. "It looks like I need to enter this town and find any more information about this place. But this is not going to be easy since I am not one of them"

Sasuke sighs before he exits the bush that he was hiding from.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Chapter 1 - Episode 2: The Elements of Harmony part 1 - The Prophecy of Nightmare Moon_

 _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

 _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon..._

"...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since _._ " said a purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle finished the story. She had a purple mane in a hime cut and a purple tail with a pink stripe down the middle of them. Her cutie mark was a pink star with small other white star around it.

Minutes have passed and Twilight is running down towards back to her tower where she read and study. Meanwhile in the tower, a light purple dragon with green spikes and light green scales from his jaw up to her belly down to his tail is carrying a presetna nd is heading towards the doors. All of a sudden, the doors open wide hitting the poor baby dragon.

"Spike? Spa-ike?! Where are you?!" Twilight called out for his assistant. The dragon, now named Spike, is laying on the ground dizzy from the hit that he received earlier. Spike then sees Twilight coming inside.

"There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Twilight then sees Spike with a present. "What's that for?"

"Well, it _was_ a gift for Moondancer, but..." said Spike as the present for a pony named Moondancer is all ruined. The present falls down on the floor. "Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!" said Spike.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! Ugh, Spike!" Twilight said as she was looking for the book that she is requesting. Spike, who is ontop of a ladder, founds the book that Twilight is looking for.

"It's over here!" said Spike. Twilight hears this and use her magic to get the book with Spike still holding it. Twilight then begins to flip through the book while Spike sees piles of books. He sighs before picking up the scattered book.

"Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?" Twilight said.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Spike said as he puts the books back to its shelf.

"Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!" After reading that, Twilight gasp. "Spike! Do you know what this means?"

"No-whoa!" said Spike as he lost his balance from the ladder and begins to fall down. Luckily, he was caught by Twilight's back. "Ow!"

"Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight said to her assistant. "Okie dokie." Spike then use Twilight's tail and slides off and begins to take a note. Twilight begins to speak as Spike begins to take note.

 _My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." said Spike as he was struggling.

"Threshold." Twilight said making Spike more confused. "Threh..."

"Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Twilight shouted. Spike then continues to take down notes.

 _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight... Sparkle. Got it!" said Spike as he finished with a dot.

"Great! Send it." Twilight said making Spike confused. "Now?" asked Spike.

"Of course!" Twilight turns her attention to her assistant.

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." said a skeptical Spike.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Twilight said. Spike then gets confused by the word Imperative.

"Impera... impera..." Spike tries his best to say and pronounce it right.

"Important!" shouted Twilight.

"Whoa!" said Spike as stepped back a little. "Okay, okay!" said Spike as he breathed fire on the letter to send it to Princess Celestia. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Suddenly, Spike belches out the letter and out comes the letter.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." said Twilight. Spike picks up the letter and after clearing his throat, he starts to read it.

 _My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

"Mm-hm!" said Twilight in a gloating tone but it was short-lived.

 _...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ Twilight then gasped in disbelief. _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _...And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_ said Spike as he finished the letter. Twilight then sighed that she had to make friends. They were both on a chariot run by two Royal Guards. They were headed to Ponyville on the outskirts of Canterlot.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" asked Spike.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." said Twilight.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" said Spike.

"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Twilight said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke begins to walk throught the streets of Ponyville. Everyone(pony) is lookinag at Sasuke in a mixed expressi of disgust, curiosity, and fear. Disgust by some ponies since they haven't seen a creature like Sasuke before, Curious cause they haven't seen a creature like Sasuke, and Fear that a creature like Sasuke can kill or harm their town.

Sasuke is just minding his own business. He could careless about the stares of these mythical creatures. He looks around to see the town is somewhat reminds him of the Leaf Village. He pays to much attention observing the place that he didn't even notice someone(pony) is right infront of him.

Meanwhile with Twilight

"Thank you, sirs." said Twilight. Both guards huffed. Suddenly, Twilight fell down due to somepony(one) bumped her. "Ugh... Hey, watch where are you going!" Twilight said before she stands up and begins to wiggle around to remove dust and dirt that is attached to her fur.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" a voice said. Twilight and Spike turns their attention to a creature which is somewhat similar of a monkey except it is hairless and tall-less. "Hmph"

"Uh... Who are you?" Spike asked the creature trying to be nice.

"why would I bother introducing myself to a weakling lizard like you?" the creature said with a smug voice and attitude. Spike looks down with a sad face. "I was just being nice and friendly..." Spike said with a depressed tone in his voice.

"Hmph" the creature said before sighging "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There, happy?" Sasuke said. Hearing the creature's name did nothing to Spike. Twilight then had enough.

"That was rude!" Twilight said at Sasuke. "Why do I care?" This made Twilight speechless. She haven't meet someone as cold as Sasuke. Twilight shooks her head before helping Spike get up his feet.

"You ok Spike?" Twilight asked worriedly to her assistant dragon. Spike only nods his head. "Say Sorry to Spike. You owe him an apology" Twilight said to Sasuke. He only coldly stares at Twilight which scares her a little. Good thing his sharingan is deactivated. Twilight couldn't respond because of the fear she is experiencing right now.

"Hmph" Sasuke said.

"Uh.. Yeah we will be on our way" Twilight said as she put magically levitate Spike and put him on her back and starts to walk away from Sasuke. With Sasuke, he couldn't believe that that lavander horse just did.

 _'Is that... Hmph, it seems that Magic exist in this world. Not only that...'_ Sasuke then activates his sharingan. Unlike any other pony walking and trotting around the town, the lavander pony has a hgh amount of energy. _'this lavander unicorn has a large amount of Energy. Or... What if that sparkle thing isn't energy...'_ Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan and decided to follow Twilight.

Meanwhile Twilight, Twilight and Spike are walking towards to their destination. "Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Suddenly, they see a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane and a fluffy and curly pink mane. Her cutie mark was three balloons. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

"Um... hello?" said Twilight. Suddenly, the pony made a long gasp and ran off.

"How pathetic..." a voice said. Twilight turns around to see Sasuke right in front of her. This made Twilight and Spike curious. "Um... What are you doing?" Twilight asked Sasuke.

"I decided to follow you and I have my reasons" Sasuke responded. Twilight couldn't argue with that so she shrug. She, Spike and Sasuke then make their way to their first destination, the Sweet Apple Acres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The trio made it on their first destination which is the Sweet Appple acres. within the Acres are a bunch of apple trees, a barn, and more trees. "Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." said Spike as he read off the checklist. They go inside to see an orange mare with a blong and long hair. Her cutiemark are three apples.

"Yeehaw!" the mare shouted as she run towards an apple tree and bucks it hard resulting all apples which are attaches to the tree falls down and lands into the basket.

Twilight sighs. "Let's get this over with" said Twilight and the trio approach orange compony. "Good Afternoon. My name is Twilight Saprkle" All of a sudden, the mare interrupted Twilight.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" said Applejack. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Friends? Actually, I-" Twilight yet again was interupted by the orange cowpony AppleJack.

"So, what can I do you for?" asked Applejack.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" asked Twilight

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." said Twilight. After she said that, Applejack ringed the bells.

"Soup's on, everypony!" shouted Applejack. Suddenly, a multitude of ponies emerge seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-"

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." She brought in a deep breath and continued. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said to an old mare.

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." said Granny Smith as she wakes up from her slumber. She then weekly get out of the rocking chair and walk towards the Apple Family..

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" AppleJack said

"Yeah that's great. Let's go to the our next destination. The sooner we leave the better" Sasuke said making the Apple Family frown. Applebloom approach and begged Sasuke and the others to say.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" asked Apple Bloom as she had puppy-dog eyes.

"Why would I waste my time with you?" Sasuke asked making Applebloom sadder. _'Although, I am quite hungry. I don't want to travel with an empty stomach...'_

Twilight felt pitty for Applebloom. Sure that she has a lot of things to do like cotninuing her studies but she can't just be rude to the pony folk. After all, they are being nice and friendly. Twilight sighs.

"Fine.".and with that. the Apple Family cheered and begin their brunch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brunch was over. The trio heads back to ponyville to check other things on the list. "Food's all taken care of, next is weather." said walking. Behind him is Twilight who has a full stomach and Sasuke being Sasuke.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..." said Twilight.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." said Spike. Everyone looked up and saw clouds still in the skies. Sasuke sighs.

"How pathetic." Sasuke said

"So where is this Rainbow Dash?" asked Spike.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." said Twilight. Suddenly, a Pegasus runs into Twilight sending them both into a mud puddle. She was cyan-colored, had rainbow-colored hair as well as her tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt.

Twilight grunts who was in the mud. Ontop of is the one and only Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash begins to laugh. "Uh, 'scuse me?" said the Pegasus as she starts to laugh again.

"Lemme help you." Rainbow said as she quickly get a raincloud and begins to jump up and down on the cloud making the raincloud rain on Twilight. The rain manage to remove the mud out of Twilight but now Twilight is all wet.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" said the Pegasus as she flies around Twilight blowing her off. However, Twilight's mane and tail were now fluffy. "No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." The Pegasus and Spike begins to laugh while Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

"Not bad for a pegasus" Sasuke said.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." said an annoyed Twilight

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" asked Rainbow Dash as she sat on a cloud

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." said Twilight. She then sighed and continued speaking. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." said Rainbow

"Practicing slacking off" Sasuke said. Rainbow hears this and gets irritated. She then flies down and went face-to-face at Sasuke. Sasuke has his usual calm yet serious face while Rainbow has her irritated face on.

"What was that?" The irritated rainbow maned pegasus said.

"All you did is slacking off, sitting on a cloud. I doubt that you can't clear all these clouds within ten seconds flat" Sasuke said which make Rainbow laugh.

"Heh... Is that a challenge? I can clear all of these clouds ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said with pride. Sasuke only reply with a "hmph" which makes the Rainbow Dash irritated again.

"I'm going to prove it to you!" Rainbow said as she begins to clear out the clouds. She quickly fly to each and every cloud and quickly kick it to make it disappear. "Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say?" said Rainbow Dash as she cleared the entire sky. Twilight and Spike is amazed by Rainbow Dash's work while Sasuke didn't show any amusement..

"Looks like I underestimated you a little" Sasuke said making Rainbow Dash smile.

"And the best thing of all, I cleared it ten second flat! I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Suddenly, the sound of sheep goes "baa" nearby. Everyone was speechless at the amazing talent Rainbow did. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." said Rainbow Dash as she flew off.

 _'She obviously done it in eleven seconds flat'_ Sasuke thought.

Spike plays with Twilight's mane which make him laugh. Twilight groan before going towards the town hall followed by Sasuke.

"Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" said Spike as he run towards to Twilight and Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they enter the town hall, they notice that everything is fully decorated. The next thing on the list is...

"Decorations." said Spike until he sees something that amazes him. "Beautiful..."

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." said Twilight as she observes the surroundings.

"Not the decor, her!" said Spike as he sees a white unicorn with a purple mane and a purple tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds. "No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." said the unicorn as she was deciding how to decorate the place.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" asked Spike. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Good afternoon-" said Twilight before being cut off.

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." said Rarity as she was finishing the decorations.

"Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent." said the unicorn as she finished putting the ribbon the curtain. "Now, um, how can I help yo-" said Rarity before she yelped in response to seeing Twilight's mane. "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" said Twilight.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?!" Rarity said

"Wait! Where are we going?!" said Twilight as Rarity was pushing her to the clothesshop. "Help!" Spike was still lovestruck and went after them. "Sasuke! Do anything please!" Sasuke ignored her and followed the mares.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they arrive the clothesshop, Rarity begins to dress up Twilight. Seconds and Minutes have passed and the two mares are still playing dress up. Spike is just watching the Rarity while Sasuke is sitting on sofa minding his own business.

 _'As soon as I get out of this cursed place, I'll finally have my revenge. Just wait Itachi''_ Sasuke thought. he then looks at Twilight and Rarity. It seems that they are done playing dress up. Twilight is now wearing a fancy neckalce with an emerald on it with a matching saddle bag

"Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." Rarity said as she is suffocating Twilight

I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight said in a strained voice before Rarity lost her grip sending Twilight flying

"Huh? _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" said Rarity as she went to find some more jewels.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said to Spike as they decided to flee before Rarity got back. Spike can't move since he is love stucked. Sasuke decided to grab his tail and drag him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked the others.

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" said Twilight.

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" said Spike. Suddenly, everyone hears birds singing nearby. Sasuke follows the sound whilst Twilight along with Spike followed him. A few seconds later, they see a yellow mare with a pink and ong mane. To Sasuke, the pony is so familiar.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." the mare said as she stopped the rehersal. "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The blue jay nodded. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-" Suddenly, Twilight goes in which made the birds fly away.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful" The mare did not respond.. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "What's your name?" asked Twilight.

"Um... I'm Fluttershy." said Fluttershy in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in an even quieter voice.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Fluttershy then made a squeaking sound as her mane covered on of her eyes. Everyone was quiet."Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Fluttershy then made another squeaking sound.

"That was pathetic. Now let's go, we don't have to waste our time with her" Sasuke said.

"Oookay." Twilight said to Spike and Sasuke. "Well, that was easy." Fluttershy then looked through her mane to see Spike.

"A baby dragon!" shouted Fluttershy as she approach the baby dragon.. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well...!" said Spike as he felt like he was really important..

"Cut the antics Spike" Sasuke said to spike. Spike only chuckled in response. "Oh Sasuke, you're just jealous" said Spike. When Spike is staring at Sasuke, he couldn't help but regret of what he said. "Uh... Yeah, lets go..." spike said.

Spike was magically levitated and put down on Twilight.s back.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" said Fluttershy as she was amazed that Spike could speak.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." said Twilight.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked the group.

"I'm Spike." said Spike.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" said the eager mare.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Spike.

"Absolutely _everything_." said Fluttershy as Twilight and Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." said Spike.

Hours have passed and Fluttershy is still listening to Spike's tail. Sasuke is couldn't help but feel annoyed by the dragon. Minutes have passed and they alreay reach their destination.

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" said Fluttershy. Sasuke can't take. it.

"Spike" Sasuke said grabbing the dragon's attention. He quickly activates and cast a genjutsu that unables him to talk. Sasuke then deactivates his Sharingan. He was surprised that Twilight and Fluttershy didn't notice a thing of what Sasuke did to Spike.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor dragon needs his rest. He worked so hard today." said Twilight.

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." said Fluttershy as she grab the dragon and goes inside. Sasuke and Twilight follows her inside of the tree. Suddenly, Fluttershy was pushed out of the tree by Twilight.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" said Twilight as she closes the door right in front of Fluttershy.

Moments have passed and Spike has the ability to speak again. "Rude much?" Spike said to Sasuke and Twilight. Sasuke only responded with a "Hmph".

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" said Twilght.

Sasuke used his sharingan to detect where is the light switch. He notice that he can see Magic gathered around. Sasuke sighs before he spotted the light switch. He approach the light switch. Once he reach the light switch, he deactivates his sharingan before opening the lights.

" _Surprise!_ " many ponies shouted out. A kazoo was blown by the odd pink pony from before. Twilight and Spike were surprised while Sasuke showed no emotion. He still have his calm yet serious face.

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." said Twilight.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all" Pinke then deeply gasp like before "Remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" said Pinkie in a bigger blaze of words. Twilight just groaned as she just wanted the night for herself.

Sasuke had enough, He decided to go outside. Once outside, he sighs before he look up in the sky. the sky is dark and the stars and the moon is there. Sasuke notice that the moon has a mare face on it.

 _'Odd, since when a moon has a face of a pony?' Sa_ suke thought.

Sasuke kept staring the moon sensing that tomorrow, he will face danger. Hours have passed and the party is still on going. Twilight, who is in her bedroom, is now standing in front of a window staring at the moon..

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night."Twilight said as she reads the book about Nightmare Moon. "I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." said Twilight. Suddenly the door open revealing Twilight dragon assistant Spike. Twilight turn her attention to the dragon.

"C'mon Twilight! It's time to see the sun rise!" Spike said

A few minutes later, everyone(pony) even Sasuke are in the Town Hall. All are excited of today's event and not to mention, the citizens of Ponyville will see their ruler, Princess Celestia.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went" Pinkie then gasps"But I mean really, who can top that?" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare as she starts the ceremony. All of the ponies start to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" Twilight looks outside to see the stars move behind the moon and the symbol on the moon disappears. Twilight starts to grow nervous. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. The birds then began signing.

"...Princess Celestia!" said the Mayor but the Princess was not there.

"Huh?" said Rarity in shock. The ponies were whispering nervously.

"This can't be good." said Twilight.

Everyone begins to panic due to their Princess' absence. The mayo tried to calm down her citizens. "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" said Mayor Mare.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's gone!" rarity said as she searched the balcony. All of the ponies in the building gasped and begins to panic again.

Suddenly, a dark mist appeared and suddenly morphed into a dark pony with armor on. It was the corrupted form of Princess Luna known as Nightmare Moon.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight. Spike fainted.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty"- Pinkie Pie said very fast until AppleJack put an apple on her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon said at the citizens.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she reveled the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.. This made everypony shake with fear.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" said Mayor Mare. The guards flew towards Nightmare Moon with intent to attack.

"Back off, she's mine!" a voice said. The Royal guards halt and begins to look for the source of the voice. Nigtmare Moon was curious who said that so she begin to look who is bold enough to oppose her. Moments have passed and she notice a creature looks bold enough to oppose her.

"You! You wish to challenge me?!" Nightmare said to Sasuke.

"I don't have time to waste my time to a pony like you. I have more things that is important to attend to. Now, tell me how to get out of this place?" Sasuke said making Nightmare Moon irritated.

"You wish to challenge me? Nightmare Moon? Ha!" Nightmare said. Sasuke had enough and decided to do this the hard way. He unseathe his sword and point it at the dark mare.

"Know your place fool!" Nightmare Moon said as she charge up a powerful magic spell and blast it towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodge jumps away from the blast while the ponies runs away from the blast.

Sasuke performs a front flip and slash his sword at Nightmare Moon who easily dodge it with ease. Nightmare Moon charges up her horn and begins to blast a barrage of powerful magic attacks. Sasuke activates his sharingan before jumping out of the way. The magic blast hits the three royal gaurds. Every pony begins to panic.

"Quickly everypony! To the exit!" The mayor said. The citizens went towards the exit leaving Sasuke and Nightmare Moon alone in the townhall.

"I must say... you are a tough one-"

"yeah yeah... Just tell me how to get out of here" Sasuke said cutting Nightmare Moon from her sentence. This made her irritated.

"Very well. I was gonna offer you to join me. But it seems that you refuse. I'm afraid I have to destroy you. Too bad that your strength could be a use of me" Nightmare Moon said as Sasuke seathe his blade.

Sasuke takes off his white long-sleeved shirt exposing his body. This made Nightmare Moon and mares even the Twilight, AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy who are watching the fight on the window blush. Sasuke then begins to have markings all over his body. A few seconds later, Sasuke is fully transformed.

"What the... What... Are you?!" Nightmare Moon said

"Me... My name is Sasuke Uchiha the avenger. And I suppose that you know what I want right? Revenge... I won't get my revenge unless you tell me how get out of this place. If you don't want to talk, it's fine by me cause I'll force you to talk!" Sasuke said as he charge at Nightmare Moon.

 _ **Next time on**_ **The Uchiha Prowess** _ **:**_ **The six ponies which is Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Spark and also Sasuke Uchiha are standing right infront of the Everfree**

 **The mane 6 : The Everfree Forest?!**

 **Sasuke : This place isn't ordianry so be on your guard.**

 **AppleJack : What I am saying is the honest, Truth. Now let go**

 **Fluttershy : Oh you poor, poor little thing.**

 **Rainbow : Little?!**

 **Twilight : Why are you so obsessed of catching Nightmare Moon**

 **Sasuke : I'm an Avenger. I want is Revenge. I will do anything to just to get my Revenge.**

 **Next episode on The Uchiha Prowess: " The Elements of Harmony Part 2 - The 6 elements towards to Harmony!"**


	3. Chapter 1: Episode 3

**Author's Note:** **Hello again everyone! This is Episode three of chapter one. On the previous chapter, Sasuke went to Ponville and met the Mane 6 and of course the return of Nightmare Moon. In this episode, it's up to The Mane 6 and Sasuke to save Ponyville by retrieving The Elements of Harmony. The question is, will they retrieve it and save Ponyville or will they fail?**

The Akatsuki is having a meeting on the Akatsuki hide out. All of the Akatsuki members and the Akatsuki leader is there. All Akatsuki members and the leader are all in a shadow-like-figre form.

"I have news about Orochimaru" the Akatsuki leader said who possess the Rinnegan eyes. The members are all interested to hear about this news except one Akatsuki member that possess the Sharingan eyes.

"Orochimaru? It's been years since he betrayed the Akatsuki... So, what happened to him?" said an Akatsuki member who is a former shinobi of the hidden waterfall shinobi.

"He was killed by Sasuke Uchiha" said the akatsuki leader.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Well... It looks like Itachi's little brother has gotten stronger. Eh, Itachi?" said the former hidden waterfall shinobi. The akatsuki member who possess the Sharingan, now named Itachi, didn't respond.

"I also have news about Sasuke Uchiha as well" the akatsuki leader said. "It seems that Sasuke Uchiha mysteriously disappeared during his battle with Orochimaru" Itachi was shocked by this news but he hides it.

"Heh... Looks like Orochimaru dragged Sasuke with him" said the akatsuki member who is a former shinobi of the hidden stone village. "How sad"

"Wrong. During the transferance ritual, Sasuke successfully got away from Orochimaru's grip. Orochimaru have no other choice but to do the Forbidden jutsu that allows the user to transport the target to another Dimension" said the akatsuki leader. "He still lives" Itachi was relieved hearing Sasuke is still alive.

"Dimension? What Dimension?" the former hidden stone shinobi asked.

"A dimension filled with talking... Ponies" said the akatsuki leader said making everyone shocked. Well, except one. An new akatsuki member, who wears an orange spiral mask with one hole on the left, is laughing out loud.

"Ponies?! Gahahahahaha!"

"Enough! Now, I want volunteers to go into this Dimension and keep an eye on the Uchiha as I have found a way to go into this Dimension" the akatsuki leader said.

This is Itachi's chance. He quickly steps in. The Akatsuki leader quickly notice Itachi stepped in. Seconds have passed, the akatsuki leader notice two more akatsuki members want to volunteer. The akatsuki leader waits a few second.

"Well... It seems that only three akatsuki members would want to go" the akatsuki leader said. "Very well... Your departure to the other Dimension will begin later. As I prepare for the portal, prepare yourselves" The three akatsuki volunteers nods as they disappear. The akatsuki leader then looks at the only Akatsuki member left.

"As for you, stand by. Get ready to capture a Jinchuriki" The akatsuki said making the akatsuki member nods before he disappears leaving the leader alone in the hideout.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Chapter 1: Episode 3: The Elements of Harmony Part 2 - The 6 Elements towards Harmony!_

As Sasuke gets closer to Nightmare moon. He jumps up high and reach his hands out. Two white snake then charge towards Nightmare Moon. The snakes are travelling at a high speed rate resulting the mare have no time to react. The snake begins to wrap around Nightmare Moon.

"What the?" Nightmare Moon said.

Lightning begins to travel through the snake's body. Nightmare yelp in pain as the Lightning reach her. Nightmare Moon had enough. While being struck by lightning, she charges up a shield spell to break the flow of the lightning. Once done, she erected a force field around her which stops the lightning flow and cutting the snake in half.

 **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted while performing hand seals in mid air. He then takes a deep breath before a releasing a giant fire ball at the force field. The fire ball impacted on the shield resulting the shield spell broken. Sasuke then lands right infront of Nightmare Moon before he unseathe his blade and point it at the mare.

"I'll ask you one more time. Tell me how to get out of this place" Sasuke said.

"How should I know?" Nightmare Moon said which made Sasuke angry. He has enough of this. He swings his blade at Nightmare Moon but before the blade could do any damage to her, she teleported away.

With Twilight

Twilight knew that Sasuke can't beat her. She knew that she isn't using her full strength. She decided to go back to the library and continue her research about the Elements of Harmony. She then trots off towards the library. Rainbow notice that Twilight is running away.

 _'Where is she going?'_ Rainbow said. She decided to follow Twilight.

Back with Sasuke

"You are quite powerful... I must say that I am impressed by your skills" Nightmare Moon said. Sasuke respond "Hmph" before performing **Black Chidori**. He then slam his left hand to the ground.

 **"Chidori stream!"** Sasuke shouted as lightning flows on the floor. Nightmare Moon flies up before she got struck by the lightning. Nightmare Moon suddenly sees Sasuke inches away from her. He got his blade ready to pierce her heart.

"How did you-... But you were..." Nightmoon said before she notice Sasuke is no longer on the ground. She growled before turning into mist and flies towards the door before Sasuke could kill her. Sasuke tries to chase her but she was too far.

"Hmph. That was pathetic" Sasuke said. He notice that every pony is look at him. He also notice that the six ponies who he have met yesterday is gone. He use his sharingan to detect Twilight's magic. He sees a large amount of magic coming from the library which is Twilight's house. He then flies straight to the library.

With Twilight

Twilight search high and low but no luck. She's been searching for almost 10 minutes and she hasn't found the book. "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight shouted.

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a Spy?" Rainbow said as she was up in her face. Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash to the ground

"Simmer down, Sally. Twilight ain't no spy.." Applejack said. "You know what's going on don't you, Twilight?"

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" said Twilight.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." said Pinkie Pie as Twilight dash to Pinkie Pie and magically grab the book from Pinkie's hooves.

"How did you find that?!" asked Twilight.

"It was under "E"!" Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song voice.

All of a sudden, the doors bust open revealing Sasuke in his Curse Mark 2 form. The bang was loud that made Spike who is sleeping wake up. "Huh? What's going on? what happened to Nightmare... Moon..." Spike drifting back to sleep.

"The mare got away" Sasuke said as he enter the library. As he approach Twilight and the rest, he begins to transform back to his normal state. Once normal, he then put his white long-sleeved shirt back on. "He turned into a mist and run away"

Twilight then read the book. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty" The mist, who is Nightmare Moon, begins to listen at Twilight.

"The sixth is a complete mystery." Sasuke sense Nighmare Moon's presence. He then used his **Chidori Sharp Spear** and point it at the window but before the spear reach the mist, it flies away.

Once Sasuke can't sense her presence, the lightning spear then disappears. "O-kay? As I way saying... It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The Everfree Forest!" the Mane Six shouted shockingly.

"This place isn't ordinary. I've been there before" Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan. "Plus, strange creatures are lurking around looking for its pray"

"Whee! Let's go!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." said Twilight.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. Besides, we can't let you in that forest with _them_." Sasuke wasn't paying too mich observing the is too b "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." said Applejack which made Twilight sigh.

With that said, the mane 6 and Sasuke enters the Everfree Forest.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked. The mane 6 and Sasuke are inside of the Everfree Forest. Sasuke have his guard up and his sharingan is still activated.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it... It's dreadful." said Rarity.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." said Applejack.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in a creepy voice.

"Rainbow, quit it." said Applejack.

"'...cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, the cliff falls apart. Sasuke unseathe his sword and slam it to the ground.. "Ahhh!" yelled the Mane Six but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were able to get airborne.

' _Tsk... That mare is getting on my nerves'_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." said Fluttershy. Rarity starts to fall but a white snake suddenly wrap around her body to prevent her from falling. Rarity yelled as she wiggle around to escape from the snake's grasp.

"Will you shut up and stop moving?" Sasuke said which made Rarity stop his movements. Sasuke saw Pinkie and Twilight falling down. Two more snake came out from Sasuke' clothes. One snake manage to grab Pinkie Pie but the other snake didn't catch Twilight.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said. He then activates his curse mark. While Sasuke is transforming, he takes off the right part of his shirt. A hand that serves Sasuke's wing sprouted from his back. It manage to stretch long enough to grab Twilight.

"Wha-...What do I do?!" Twilight asked. AppleJack notice that Rainbow and Fluttershy are on their position to catch Twilight.

"Sasuke, let go of Twilight" AppleJack shouted. Twilight's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?!" Twilight asked. "Don't let go Sasuke!"

"No, I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth" said Applejack "Now, Let go Sasuke!" Sasuke listen to the orange mare and let's go of Twilight. Sasuke begins to transform back to normal while Twilight is falling down.

"Phew-wah!" Twilight yelled out as she fell but was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." said Fluttershy.

Sasuke begins to slide of the mountain with Rarity and Pinkie Pie on his grasp. Once down, he put down the two mares before the snakes goes back into Sasuke's clothes. Once back, Sasuke puts his white long-sleeved shirt before he seathe his blade.

"Where did those snakes came from anyways?" AppleJack asked

"I have no intentions of telling you. The sooner we get those Elements the better" Sasuke said before walking. The Mane 6 are looking at Sasuke with curiosity. "Are you just gonna stand there like a bunch of lunatic or are you gonna move?"

The mane 6 sighs as they follow Sasuke. While they are continuing their journey, Rainbow kept talking about how they save Twilight "And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." said Rainbow Dash

"Whatever" Sasuke said.

As they continued along the path, they suddenly see a lion with bat wings and a scorpion's tail. "A manticore!" The manticore roars at the them. Sasuke unseathe his blade and point it at the creature.

"Manticore huh? Hmph, whatever. To them you are a fearful looking creature but to me, you're just nothing but a mere child play" Ssuke said making the Manticore irritated. "Want me to cut off your tail just like I did to the other one before or would you rather die?" The Manticore roared in response.

"So be it" Sasuke said before rushing at the Manticore.

"We've gotta help him" Twilight said and the rest charge at the Manticore.

The creature has its paws ready. Once Sasuke is close, the Manticore swing his claws at him but Sasuke dodge the attack by jumping behind the creature. The manticore looks behind to see Sasuke. It growled before it kicks Sasuke but he dodge with ease. Rarity manage to kick the monster on the face.

Take that, you ruffian!" said Rarity. But the attack only made the creature more pissed and it barely clawed Rarity but it only messed up her hair. _"_ My hair!" said Rarity as she ducked away from another attack.

"Wait." said Fluttershy

AppleJack suddenly appeared intop of the creature's head and begins to ride it like she is on a rodeo. "YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie." said Applejack.

"Wait." said Fluttershy but was cut off when Applejack was thrown off the manticore.

"Whoa! All yours, partners

" Applejack said to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow flies towards the Manticore and spins around and around making the Manticore confused. The creature shooks his head and had enough. he manticore swatted Rainbow Dash away using his tail.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said

It's all up to Sasuke now. Sasuke swing his sword at the Manticore but it dodge it. The Manticore uses his tail to swat Sasuke away but he jumps out of the way. "It's tough" Sasuke said.

 **"** **Chidori Blade** " Sasuke said as his blade has lightining flowing his blade. Sasuke then run towards the Manticore but he was stopped by Fluttershy.

"WAIT!" said Fluttershy. The manticore grunts at Fluttershy as she approaches it. "Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." said Fluttershy. Everyone except Sasuke are confused.

"Little?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." Fluttershy said to the beast as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore then roared in pain. "Fluttershy!" everybody shouted. The outcame is pretty unexpected. The Manticore begins to lick Fluttershy like a dog.

"Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she was giggling while continually being licked by the manticore. Lightning disappeared from Sasuke's sword.

"Hmph... Looks like some creatures are pretty naive" Sasuke said making the Manticore irritated. Sasuke respond with a "Hmph" before he seathe his blade and walk straight passing the Manticore.

"Just ignore him... He's kinda... Having problems" Fluttershy said. With that, the creature goes back deep to the forest. With the Manticore out of the way, they continue their journey.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked Fluttershy while the six of them are walking.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy. After hearing this, Twilight smiled. Leaving the thorn behind, the thorn transformed into a mist and follows the mane 6 ans Sasuke.

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally." said Rarity. The way started to go dark as everyone entered an area filled with tall trees that blocked the moonlight.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." said Twilight.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." said Applejack. Suddenly, Fluttershy screams at the sight of something. "It's just mud." Suddenly, Applejack screams when she sees a tree with a horrific face. "Ahh!" All of the ponies then scream as all of the trees around them had similar faces.

 **"Chidori Stream!"** Sasuke shouted as lightning flows on the ground. The lightning went straight to the trees but it seems the lightning has no effect to these trees. "What the..? Tsk"

 **"Sharingan!"** Sasuke shouted as he begins to see inside ot the trees. It seems that these trees have... Dark Magic that can absorb Magic and Chakra. "Damn it... I can't my Jutsu at them. They'll absorb it"

Suddenly, everyone(pony) hears Pinkie... Laughing? "Bleh. Ooo!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making funny faces in front of a tree.

"Are you that dumb? There's no time to mess around" Sasuke said.

"Oh guys, don't you see?" said Pinkie.

Sasuke can sense that Pinkie is about to sing so he cover his ears to ignore Pinkie nagging.

 **^To listen Pinkie's song, copy this link:** **www.y0utube.c0m/watch?v=fZ2f6lFH5cg** **and put it on another tab.^**

When the song is done, Sasuke uncovers his ears. All trees are now back to normal. To make sure everything is ok Sasuke use his Sharingan. He can't see the Dark Magic so everything is back to normal.

"The trees are back to normal... Let's go" Sasuke said.

With that said, they continue their journey. Moments have passed and they have stumble upon a river. The river is flowing fast... Too fast...

 _'I can't cross the river with a flow like that. I'll lose my balance"_ Sasuke thought.

"How are we gonna cross this?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before anyone(pony) could think any further, they all hear crying in the distance. "Huh?" A flamboyant sea serpent was crying about something.

"What a world, what a _world_." said the sea serpent as he was sobbing which was the cause of the river's rough waters. Everyone(pony) approached him.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_ , and now I look simply horrid." said the sea serpent.

"Stop acting like a baby. Your mustache can-" Sasuke said before he got interrupted by sea serpent.

"I have a horrid mustache." said the sea serpent as he splash water making a wave. Two white snakes came down from Sasuke's sleeves and begins to slither around acting as a shield. The snake manage to protect Sasuke while the Mane 6 making got wet. Once everything is cleared, the snakes stops slithering around and goes back in the sleeves. Sasuke notice that the 6 mares are wet and angry at him.

"Well that was awfully rude of you. Hmph" Rarity said as he scold Sasuke.

"Why would I bother protect you when Twilight and Rarity can erect a barrier" Sasuke said.

"Oh, give me a break." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked Applejack.

"Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." said Rarity.

"I know." said the sea serpent.

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!" said the sea serpent with a gasp.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." said Rarity as she cut part of her tail off. The sea serpent yelped in response to the unicorn's actions.

"What did you do that for?" asked the sea serpent.

"Rarity, what are you-" said Twilight until she sees Rarity put her severed tail on the part of the mustache that was cut off. The sea serpent then lets a moan of joy.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." said Rarity as she saw the sea serpent's fixed mustache.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." said Twilight.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the mustache." said Rainbow Dash. Twilight then gasped as she sees the river settle down. "We can cross now. Let's go." said Twilight. Suddenly, she and the other ponies were lifted up by the sea serpent. "Ah!"

"Allow me." said the sea serpent as the allows the ponies to use his body as a bridge. Sasuke didn't bother walking on the Serpent's body instead he walk on the water. Once they got across, they continue their journey.

While they are continuing their journey through the Everfree Forest, Twilight couldn't help but feel curious about Sasuke. Why is Sasuke like that? What are his problems? What is he and what is his goals? Questions kept buzzing inside Twilight's head. She decided to let it all out.

"Sasuke? Can I ask you questions?" Twilight asked the Uchiha. The Uchiha didn't respond and kept walking. "Why are you so obssessed about Nightmare Moon?"

Sasuke sighs before Speaking. "I am not after her. I am after of how to get out of this place" Sasuke said

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked "What are you and what are your intensions?"

"I... Am an Avenger. I want Revenge. Once I'm outta here, I'll begin to take my revenge. I'll do anything just to get my Revenge" Sasuke said as he clutch his fist. The mane 6 then got even more curious.

"Revenge? Why?" Twilight asked.

"I have no intensions of telling you. Besides, I don't have my time to stay in this place" Sasuke said. "Besides, I'm only here for answers and ways to get out of here. I could careless about anyone or anything"

The mane 6 stayed silent. Deep inside they are sad. "I could careless about anyone" statement kept bussing around their mind. They all sighed and decided to continue to get the Elements of Harmony.

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." said Twilight as she run towards the ruins. Excited to defeat Nightmare Moon and restore balance in Equestria.

"Twilight, wait for us." said Applejack.

"We're almost there." said Twilight. Suddenly, she almost goes over a cliff. "Whoa!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash grab her tail and drag her.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now what?" asked Pinkie Pie as she sees the bridge loose on the other side.

"Duh." said Rainbow Dash as she shows her wings. Rainbow Dash then flies over to the other side to tie the bridge.

"Oh yeah." As Rainbow Dash ties up the bridge, she hears an eerie voice.

"Rainbow..." said the eerie voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow Dash as she raise her gaurd..

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?"

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts." Suddenly, the mist clears to reveal three mares that look like darker versions of the Wonderbolts. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes, it's all true." said Rainbow Dash as she starts chuckling.

"We need... _you_."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." said Rainbow Dash as she went to finish the job.

"No!" shouted the Wonderbolt. "It's _them_ or _us_."

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" asked Twilight. She and the others then see Rainbow Dash talking with the Shadowbolts. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." The mist then intensifies.

Sasuke uses his sharingan, which is still activated, to see Rainbow Dash speaking with Three Ponies.

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash

"Well?" asked the Shadowbolt.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." said Rainbow Dash. The Shadowbolts then disappear as they turn back into Nightmare Moon's shadow mist.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." said Rainbow Dash as the ponies cheered except for Sasuke and cross the bridge and went straight to the Ruins where they could find the Elements of Harmony.

As they enter the Ruins, everypony(one) sees the elements ontop of a pedestal. Sasuke uses his Sharingan and begins to observe the Elements.

 _'These Elements posses a high amaount of... Magic. I wonder if those are the key to my escape in this place...'_ Sasuke thought.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." said Twilight. The others proceeded to bring the Elements down. "Careful, careful!"

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" said Pinkie Pie as she counted the number of orbs.

"Where's the sixth?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." said Twilight.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" said Applejack.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." said Twilight.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." said Applejack. As she and the others except for Sasuke goes outside of the ruins. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon comes in and surrounds the orbs.

"Aah!" said Twilight. Everyone heard and rushed in to see the orbs surrounded by a surrounded.

"Twilight!" said everyone.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke said as he and Twilight tried to grab the Elements but they and the Elements disappear.

"Twilight, where are you?" asked Applejack.

Suddenly, they see a bright light coming from a tower. "Hold on Twilight! Wer're comin'! AppleJack said as she and the rest run straight to the tower.

In the Tower

Sasuke and Twilight cough up dust. Twilight gasp as she sees Nightmare Moon with the Elements. Twilight and Sasuke prepares to attack Nightmare Moon which made her chuckle.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" said Nightmare Moon.

"Go to the Elements and do your business. Nightmare Moon is mine" Sasuke said as he quicken his pace. "We have an unsettled business pony" Sasuke removes his short off and transforms back into his Curse Mark 2 state.

 **"Chidori Blade!"** Sasuke said as he unseathe his blade. His blade has lightning flowing just like when he was facing the Manticore. Sasuke then swings his blade at Nightmare Moon who dodge it with ease.

While Sasuke is fighting Nightmare Moon. Twilight is right infront of the Elements. Nightmare Moons sees this and begins to fly towards Twilight who is charging up the elements.

"Just one spark. Come on, come on." said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then rushed at her. Once she is infront of her, she quickly knocks her away from the Elements. Sasuke manage to grab Twilight. Suddenly, the Elements seem to charge.

"No, no!" said Nightmare Moon. But, the magic around the orbs suddenly died.

"But... where's the sixth Element?!" said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then shatters the the Element orbs with her feet, scattering the orbs into pieces.

"You little foals! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" Nightmare Moons said before laughing out loud. Sasuke had enough of this.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he uses his Sharingan at nightmare Moon casting a Genjutsu at her. A sound of a heart beat heard as Sasuke manage to pierce his blade at the mare's chest part. Blood dripping out of Sasuke's blade as he slowly push his blade.

"I had enough of your antics Nightmare Moon. It's getting on my nerves" Sasuke said. Nightmare Moon and Twilight was shocked. She turns around to see Sasuke. She then looks back to see another Sasuke.

"B-but... how?" Nightmare Moon said. Sasuke that is standing behnd Twilight started to form into a figure of him made out of Snakes. The white snake begins to slither around.

"Don't think that you are more powerful than me. What I am showing to you now is my Visual Prowess. The Sharingan" Sasuke said. "Hmph. To those "little" ponies, they see you like you are powerful and have to be feared...But to me... To my eyes... You're nothing" Sasuke said as he forcefully push his sword. Blood spill out from the mare's chest.

Nightmare Moons begins to laugh which made Sasuke flinch a little. "You think that you can defeat me like that?" Sasuke looks around to see Nightmare Moon standing and perfectly unharmed. Sasuke pull out the blade from the fake Nightmare Moon's chest and face at the real one.

"You're tough" Sasuke said.

Nightmare Moon quickly shot a magic attack at Sasuke. Sasuke used his hand-wing to block it. The blast was powerful it knocked Sasuke a few inches away. "You think you can hurt me like that?"

 **"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted as he took breath and release a fire ball that shaped like a dragon head. Nightmare Moon disappeared before the fire reach her. The fire impact on the wal resulting to a great explosion. Once the smoke is gone, Nightmare Moon reappeared.

Sasuke pant as he kneels down and starts to transform back to normal. Nightmoon laughs at Sasuke. "Is that all?" Nightmare Moon asked. Sasuke turn his attnetion to the mare.

 _'Damn it! I'm almost out of Chakra. I put to much on the jutsu. Not to mention, I have my sharingan activated all along which making my Chakra drain more. I gotta conserve Chakra_ ' Sasuke thought.

"Give it up! You are weak and the Elements are destroyed. What more can you do?!" Nightmare Moon asked.

Suddenly, Twilight hears her friends coming to aid her. Her eyes widen as spark appeared on her eyes. She turns her attention to Nightmare Moon.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." said Twilight as the others were behind her.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon as the shattered orbs of the Elements begins to raise up.

"Yep _._ _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_! _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_! _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_! _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" said Twilight as she announced who represented each Element. The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Twilight explained.

"So.. It looks like you helped them. It looks like I underestimated you a little" Sasuke said

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all are... _my_ _friends_!" Twilight said. Nightmare Moons shield her eyes from the light coming from the mane 6.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" said Twilight as all of the Elements gathered on the five ponies' chest while a tiara appeared on Twilight's head.

"Nooooooo!" Nightmare Moon said as rainbow came out from the Mane 6 and went straight at the mare. Then, a rainbow hurricain formed around Nightmare Moon. "I... Will... Not... Be beaten... By a bunch of... WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!"

 _'She's using her magic to resist the powers of the Elements... From all of out battle, she still have that amount of power?!"_ Sasuke thought. He notice that the mane 6 is struggling and can't go any further.

 _'Looks like I have no other choice'_ Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan. _'I hope this is worth it.'_ He then activates his sharingan and looks at the hurricain rainbow.

Sasuke then uses his Sharingan at Nightmare Moon. And all of a sudden, a bright big flash happpened. Once the light died down, The mane 6 and Sasuke are laying on the floor.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely."

"I know! I'll never part with it again." said Rarity.

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." said Fluttershy.

"What?" said Rarity as she sees her necklace that looks like a diamond. "Ooh. So does yours." Fluttershy sees her necklace has a butterfly.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" said Pinkie Pie as her necklace was a balloon.

"Aw _yeah_." said Rainbow Dash as her necklace was a lightning bolt. Applejack's was shaped like an apple while Twilight had a tiara but it had a star.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." said Applejack.

"Indeed you do." said a new voice. The sunlight rose over the horizon and a bright light came into the destroyed tower. It belonged to a tall white alicorn that was about as tall as Han. She had a crown and her mane was flowing like there was a breeze pushing it. Her cutie mark was shaped like the sun.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Everpony(one) looked over to see a dark blue alicorn with a blue mane as well as a crown. Her cutie mark was the moon. "Princess Luna!" The alicorn then gasped in surprise. She then looked up to see her big sister above her. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Princess Celestia. Luna then started to cry a little.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" said Princess Luna as she hugged her sister.

"I've missed you, too."

Pinkie Pie then comically blew her nose while crying. "Hey, you know what this calls for?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Wait... Hold on, where is Sasuke" Twilight asked. Twilight notice Sasuke laying on the floor without his white long-sleeved shirt on. He aslo have several scratches. Sasuke begins to twitch. Moments later, he slwoly stands and is accompanied by Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"So... I see that you're here..." Sasuke said looking at Luna.

Flashback starts

Nighmare Moon is out in a middle of nowhere. She is somehow standing on a invisible floor. "Where am I?" Seconds have passed, she hears a voice which is familiar to her.

"You're under my Genjutsu" the voice said. In the shadows, the creature walks out to show himself. "It seems that I have underestimated you Nightmare Moon. I never have thought you will still this have much power in you"

Nightmare Moon charges up a magic blast but for some reasons she can;t "What have you done to me? Where am I?!" Nightmare Moon said.

"You are in my Genjutsu... Which means, I have you right under my eyes" Sasuke said as he activates his sharingan and use it's power fo absorb the dark magic from Nightmare Moon. After it's fully absorbed, Sasuke turn his attention to a new mare.

"so that's your true form huh?" Sasuke said before a bright light appeared.

flashback Ends

"So you know him?" Princess Celestia asked her little sister."And not only that, you also absorbed the dark magic that has been corrupting her?"

"We haven't introduced yourselves and yeah I aborbed her dark magic. I cast a Genjutsu upon her before absorbing the energy." Sasuke explained at the Princess.

"I see..." Princess Celestia said "So which means that... You have regained your powers back?" Sasuke only nods.

"So everything is settled out? Then it's time for..."

Back in Ponyville

"A _party_!" said Pinkie Pie as the ponies start to cheer over Princess Celestia's return.. Princess Celestia notice that Twilight is so glum.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." said Twilight.

"Spike, take a note, please." Spike than got his paper and pen. _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._ The ponies in Ponyville then cheer.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." said Twilight as everypony cheered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We go back to the Akatsuki Hideout

"Everything is all set?" the akatsuki leader said as the three akatsuki members nods. The akatsuki leader then reach his rams out befire excreating a large amount of Chakra. **"Almighty Push!"**

All of a sudden, a portal opened. The akatsuki leader steps aside making a way for the three akatsuki members. The three volunteers then goes in portal. a bright flash occured. After a few seconds later, the portal disappeared.

We go back again to the MLP Dimension

The three akatsuki members appeared out in the middle of a forest.

"Right.. Let's get to it then shall we hmm..?" Deidara said as the three begins to their journey.

 _ **Nextime**_ **on The Uchiha Prowess** _ **:**_ **As the three Akatsuki members begins their journey through the Everfree Forest. New threat begins to block their way. Meanwhile with Sasuke and the mane 6...**

 **Sasuke:** **Tell me to get out of here**

 **Celestia: We don't know how... But I might do a little research by tonight. Once I have any information, I'll tell you immediately.**

 **Twilight: Why are taking Revenge so seriously?**

 **Sasuke: Why do you care?**

 **Celestia:** **If it makes you happy, I shall find a spell that will teleport you back to your home.**

 **Sasuke: Itachi!**

 **Itachi: Lets see how muh you've grown**

 **Next epsiode on The Uchiha Prowess: "Arrival, Explanations and Expectations"**


	4. Chapter 1: Episode 4

**Author's note:** **Hello once again everyone! Welcome to episode 3 of chapter 1. On the previous episode, Sasuke and the mane 6 successfully defeated Nightmare Moon and restore balance to Equestria. You also read about the Akatsuki's arrival. Now it is time for the Akatsuki to move and find Sasuke Uchiha.**

The Akatsuki volunteers arrived at the Dimension. They look around and notice that they are in a creepy looking forest which made Tobi shake with fear. Itachi showed no emotion while Deidara is eh... Well just being Deidara.

"Boy... This place looks scary. Don't you think Deidara?" Tobi asked his partner. Tobi is Sasori's replacement since Sasori died during the battle between him and Sakura and his grandma Lady Chiyo.

"Stop acting like a lunatic, Tobi. We have a mission remember?" Deidars said. Itachi only minded his business. With his sharingan on, he sees a lot of creatures lurking around.

"Keep your guard up. This forest have strange lurking creatures" Itachi said. Deidara only laughed in response while Tobi scratches his head wondering why Deidara is laughing.

"These "Creatures" are no match for my art!" Deidars said as he reveals his hand with a mouth on his palm. Both mouth licks its lips. "Now, let's go shall we... Hmm?"

With that said, Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi made their move and begins to wander off in the Everfree Forest. What they don't know is that they will face a lot of tough costumers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _~ Chapter 1- Episode 3: Arrival, Explanations, and Expectations_

While everypony are enjoying the party, Sasuke is minding his own business. He doesn't have time to party around. He needs to settle his goal back in his world.

"Why so glum Sasuke?" a voice asked. Sasuke turns head to see The mane 6 and the Two sisters with a worried face. "Are you ok Sasuke? We can help you out if you have problems"

Sasuke turns around and face at the ponies. "Alright, tell me how to get out of here" Sasuke asked. The ponies just look at each other. "Well?" Sasuke waited. Seconds have passed, the ponies didn't respond. "Yeah... that's what I thought"

"Why are you acting like this? Why are taking Revenge so seriously?" Twilight asked. The Uchiha didn't respond instead he turns around and ignores at the ponies.

"Why do you care? It's none of you business" Sasuke said which made the ponies shocked.

"We just wanna help ya out" AppleJack said. "We are you friends after all"

"Who said you are my friends? Like I said, I am here for answers and solutions to get out of here. I could careless about anyone or any"pony". Once I'm outta here, I can continue my Revenge" Sasuke said.

"Don't be so blinded by hatred Sasuke. As the ruler Equestria, I vowed to make my little ponies happy" Princess Celestia said. A gentle breeze begins to blow making Sasuke's hair move.

"Except I am not a pony" Sasuke said. "You said you want to help me. You can help by finding a spell let me out of this place."

Princess Celestia takes a few steps forward. "If it makes you happy, I shall find a spell that will teleport you back home" Princess Celestia said. "That is, if we know where you live"

Sasuke sighs. "Fine. I'll tell you some about myself. I won't go any further"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi slash his Kunai killing his last Opponent. It's been rough for the three volunteers. They've been fighting a bunch of Timberwolves and a few Manticore. They manage to survive and none of them have any scratch.

"Deidara heeeeelp!" Tobi asked as he is being strangled by the Manticore's tail. Deidara only looks at Tobi with an annoyed face while Itachi showed no emotion. Tobi kept struggling as the Manticore kept strangling him.

"Deidaraaa!" tobi said. Itachi suddenly appeared right behind Tobi and cuts the tail making the beast roar in pain. Tobi fall on the floor and begins to get some air. Once he is back, he then chears Itachi.

"Go itachi! Yeeey!" Tobi said as Deidara smack him on the head. "Ow!"

"Knock it off!" Deidara said. Itachi cast a Genjutsu at the Manticore making the Manticore fall down. Tobi cheared for Itachi which making Deidara annoyed at Tobi. Deidara smacks Tobi's head again.

"Talk about rudeness" Tobi said.

Suddenly, the three of them hears baradge of roars making Tobi scream while Itachi and Diedara have their guard up. Tobi begins to panic while Itachi and Deidara prepares themselves.

"Wuahaha! Run away!" Tobi shouted before he decided to run away leaving Deidara and Itachi alone. Itachi use his Sharingan. He sees a lot of Manticore charging at them. Itachi flinch.

"What's the matter?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"We gotta move. If we fight those creatures, we will waste our Chakra. We need to conserve" Itachi said. With that, Deidara put both of his hand on his bag, which is located at his side, as the mouth begins to chew and mold the clay. Moments have passed, Deidara put his hands out of the bag as the mouth begins to spill out clay making a giant bird made entirely out of clay.

Itachi and Deidara climbs aboard. Once on it, the bird begins to flap his wings

With Tobi

tobi begins to run away and jump from tree to tree. He then notice a whit ebird made out of clay.

"Hey Deidara! Over here!" Tobi shouted. "Let me on! I'm getting tired" Deidara only smirked making Tobi uneasy. The bird begins to fly faster leaving Tobi behind. Tobi kept shouting Deidara's name but it was no use. Suddenly, tobi hears barrage of roars. He turns around to see a Manticore Stampede. Once Tobi sees this, He begins to run at the speed of light.

"Wuaaaaaah!" Tobi shouted while running away and his arms up high.

Deidara notice Tobi running really fast. "That's what you get for ditching us, Hmm." Deidara said

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So let me get this straight. You came from another dimension filled with Humans or uh... Shinobi." Rainbow said recaping everything what Sasuke said. Sasuke only nods in response. "What is a Shinobi anyways?"

"I wouldn't waste my breath explaining it to you" Sasuke said "And besides. I doubt that your naive heads can't keep up" Princess Celestia got irritated allitle but she just shook it off.

"Right. As soon as I found a book about Dimension travels, I will send a letter to you immediately" Princess Celestia said as she and her sister leaves the mane 6 and Sasuke alone. The two Princesses couldn't help but feel worried about Sasuke.

"Sister... Why must Sasuke act like this?" Luna asked her big sister.

Celestia was silent for a moment. "I don't know. But let's just leave him be. After all, he has his own path"

With Sasuke and The Mane 6

Sasuke and the mane 6 stayed silent for a while. Sasuke is minding his own business while the mane 6 are just a little worried about Sasuke. Well, not a little worried. Lets say they are very worried about Sasuke.

"Sasuke dear, why must you act like that?" Rarity asked

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked Rarity. "I have my own path and you have your own path. We have different paths. Your path is all about Fashion right? All you want is Fashion. Making dresses to your ponies. My path is Revenge"

"Is it Revenge that makes you act like this?" Twilight said. Sasuke didn't respond since Twilight is right. This is why Sasuke is acting all grumpy. All he wants is Revenge. That's all.

"Just keep your noses out of my business" Sasuke said as he looks up in the sky. "Why do you guys care?"

"Cause we are you friends sugarcube. We will help ya out" AppleJack said. "Just like I said we are sticking with you. We will never leave a friend behind!"

"I don't have "Friends" and I don't need your help" Sasuke said "Cheerished moments can only make you weak. By cutting all bonds that you have, you will get strong. The bond that I have right now, is my hatred towards Him"

"I wanna ask you another Question Sasuke" Twilight said. "Back at the Everfree Forest, you said that you couldn't careless about anypony here. If you can careless about anypony, then why did you save Rarity and Pinkie and me from falling form the cliff? From your actions back then, it seems that you really do care"

"I only did those for the sake of me getting to meet Nightmare Moon cause I know that you know where Nightmare Moon. You could say that I only used you" Sasuke said. "Nothing more."

"Not to mention Sasuke, you helped us along the way. You helped us pass Nightmare Moon's tests and back you were fighting Nightmare Moon, you killed her for the sake of me and for the balance of Equestria. Not only that, you helped us beat Nightmare Moon by absorbing Dark Magic from her to make her weak." Twilight said

Sasuke stayed silent. "You show that you care for us Sasuke. You care for us". Sasuke sighs as he turns around. He then walks straight passing the mane 6. As Sasuke kept walking, a gentle breeze begins to blow making their hair/mane to move. the mane 6 turn their attention to Sasuke. They couldn't help but feel... That Sasuke looks kinda cool.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We manage to get away from the those creatures" Itachi said as he turn his attention to Deidara and Tobi who is panting from all that running. "Lets go" With that said, he and Deidara begins to cotninue their journy

"Can we take a break a little?" Tobi said but he got ignored by the two akatsuki members. Tobi sighs before following them. hours have passed and they've been walking none stop.

"I'm.. Getting... Exhausted" Tobi moaned. Itachi and Deidara notice light distant away from them.

"Just keep walking. We are almost at the end of this Forest" Deidara said. Tobi gasp as he notice light just distant away from him. Tobi then runs towards the light like he's being chased.

 _'I don't know why that lunatic got accepted in the Akatsuki'_ Deidara thought as he and Deidara walk towards the light.

Once they reach the light, they notice it's a bit bright and colorful. The two are having problems with the brightness while Tobi is laying on the ground and begins to make a dirt angel.

"Ah. Much better" Tobi said. Tobi notice the two are having a bit of a problem. Tobi helped them. He helped them get annoyed at him. "Bwuahahahaha! It seems that you two are having a bit problems"

Deidara has eough of tobi's attitude. His eyes became flames of furry. Tobi quickly notice this. He stands up and begins to run away from Deidara as Deidara and Tobi begins to run around in circles.

Itachi's eyes begins to get the hang of the brightness. Once his sight is getting better and better, he slowly open his eyes. Once fully opened, he notice that the sky is getting dark. He also notice two morons chasing around and around.

 _'Why am I stuck with these two morons'_ Itachi thought. He then made two clones. The clones manage to grab Deidara and Tobi. "Are you two are just gonna waste time by chasing at each other?"

"Sorry Mr. Itachi" Tobi said. Thw two clones disappeared. "Hey look! There's a town up ahead! Maybe we can take a break there!" Tobi points at Ponyville which is miles away.

"you fool! We are place filled with talking ponies!" Deidara said at Tobi who is dumbfounded. Deidara facepalms "Which means, that town is filled with mythical creatures you moron!"

"Alright, alright, Jeez... You don't have to be so rude about it" Tobi said. Deidara responded with a "Hmph".

"Deidara is right. We better proceed with caution" Itachi said.

The trio then head towards Ponyville. there, they will find their target.

Meanwhile with Sasuke

Sasuke ontop of the library. Ponyville is too quiet since every pony is still on the party. Sasuke enjoyed the silence as he watch the afternoon sky. A gentle breeze then blows making Sasuke's hair move. He then turn his attention at the Everfree Forest. flashbacks of him and Naruto begins to occur in Sasuke's mind.

"Because you're my friend"

"Our bond cannot be broken that Easily"

"Someone that can't save a friend, then I don't think he doesn't deserve to be a hokage"

"I'll protect our bond!:

"Sasukeee!"

Another gentle breeze blows. "Those ponies... Are just like Naruto. Naive..." Sasuke said. "No matter how nice words you throw at me. It won't stop me from taking my Revenge"

Sasuke notice that the sun begins to set and the moon begins to raise as the stars begins to appear and the sky begins to turn midnight blue. Sasuke turns his Sharingan on as he looks down. There, he sees three persons that wears an Akatsuki robe.

"I never expected you to be here" The akatsuki member that possess the sharingan eyes like Sasuke said. "Foolish little brother"

"Itachi... At long last, I've been waiting for this day to come" Sasuke said as he unseathe his blade and point it at his big brother. "I'll finally have my revenge. I'll finally avenge the Clan. I'll send you to the grave!"

"Really? Lets see how much you've grown... Sasuke" Itachi said as he steps forward. Sasuke then charge at Itachi as he brings out a kunai from his sleeves. the two brother clash and begins to fight while Deidara and Tobi are watching the whole fight.

"I wonder who will win, Itachi or Sasuke?" Tobi said.

"Just enjoy the show, Tobi" Deidara said.

Sasuke continuisly swings his blade as Itachi block each and every atttacks that Sasuke throws at him. Sasuke manage to hurt Itachi with his blade but suddenly, crows appeared.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke said before he turns around to see Itachi.

"You've grown Sasuke" Itachi said.

"Sasuke!" a voice shouted. The three akatsuki members and Sasuke turn to the left to see The mane 6 and thw two sisters panting and sweating. Tobi was shocked to see beautiful, magical, and colorful ponies.

"PONIES!" Tobi said as the background change to pink and flowers begins to rain. Deidara really had enough of Tobi's attitude. He throws a pwoerful punch which made Tobi fly through the sky. "WUAAAAAAH!" Moments later, Tobi lands on the ground. He has a large bump on his head.

"Quit it, Tobi!" Deidara said.

"What are you doing to our friend!" Rainbow asked. Itachi looks at the cyan mare who showed no fear. "Well?"

"Friend huh? so you've made Pony friends?" Itachi said. "How pathetic. You do know what will happen to you when you befriended with these ponies" Another Itachi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have enough time to react. Itachi throws kick punches and kicks. He then knees Sasuke at the stomach making him cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" the mane 6 and the two sisters shouted.

Itachi grabs Sasuke's neck and raise him up. He then tighten his grip making Sasuke choke. "You're getting soft and naive" Itachi said. "... Foolish little brother. You don't have enough... Hate"

Itachi then throws Sasuke at the mane 6 and the two sister. The ponies didn't have time to dodge or make a spell. Sasuke knocks of the ponies and begins to tumble. Sasuke force himself stand. He turn his attention at the three akatsuki who are standing on a giant bird made out clay.

"I'll settle things with you soon enough. you can look forward to it. For now, store hate" Itachi said as the bird begins to fly away. Sasuke stands up and tries to chase after Itachi but it was too late.

"I'm not done yet Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke stayed silent for a while as he clutch his fist tightly as he remembers what Itachi said to him before he took off.

 _I'll settle things with you soon enough. You can look forward to it_

"Fine... But the next time we meet, I'll send you to the grave" Sasuke said as his hatred for Itachi begins to grow ever stronger. The ponies begins to stand up and shook their bodies to take of dirt on their fur.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"Who was that?" Twilight asked. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored the ponies and begins to walk away from them. As he walks away, he can't help but feel curious how did Itach and the other two morons got in this dimension. Did they found a scroll or something? Sasuke shook it off. All the matters now is his Revenge. Nothing more.

Sasuke decided to begin his path to Revenge. If he's gotta begin his revenge, he needs to leave Ponyville after all these ponies won't help him anyways. He begins to walk away from Ponyville. If he wants to begin his path to Revenge, he gotta make sure that no one will interupt all of his plans.

"Sasuke!" The mane 6 shouted but they were ignored by Sasuke.

Hours have passed and Sasuke is now in the outskirts of Ponyville. While walking, he begins to make a plan. A plan to kill Itachi once and for all. A plan to avenge his clan, his family. A plan that will eng his nightmare forever.

"Itachi is with those other two akatsuki members. I gonna find them and let them spill out every information that they have about Itachi" Sasuke said before activating his sharingan. "And there's no one who could stop me"

 ** _Tune in on the next Episode:_** ** "The Legend of Sasuke Uchiha begins!"**


End file.
